


we gotta live on science alone

by MiniNephthys



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pokemon GO
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colress joins Team Mystic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we gotta live on science alone

**Author's Note:**

> My 800th AO3 fic! /confetti

It would be unfair to let the state of a professor’s laboratory be a judgment on his ability as a researcher, Colress reflects, but it can’t be denied that Professor Willow’s lab is… cluttered.

“Pardon the mess,” Blanche says, brushing aside some squeaky toys that had been sitting on top of their papers. “Response to the professor’s research initiative has been greater than expected, and we’ve been receiving more Pokemon than we know what to do with.”

“Quite alright,” Colress replies. “Have you been able to take a look at my report?”

They nod. “The best way to bring out a Pokemon’s strength, whether by their Trainer’s close bonds with them or through a more detached approach… Most of our Trainers would tell you the answer is obvious, you know.”

“Hundreds of years ago, it was obvious that the sun orbited the earth,” he says. “I believe that everything must be subject to scientific rigor, even - no, especially the things we take for granted to be true! Of course, I’m pleased to report results in favor of closer ties.”

“Your report is fascinating. Though, I can’t say I approve of some of the actions you took to gain these results… Suddenly, I’m glad the worst I usually have to warn my team about is trespassing and jaywalking,” they say, with a small smile.

“Yes, well…” Colress looks away, not quite ashamed (he wouldn’t have put it in the paper if he was) but duly embarrassed. “At the time, I thought everything was justifiable in the pursuit of science, but I admit that pursuing more ethical studies is something of a relief.”

“As long as I don’t have to worry about you holding legendaries hostage and trying to freeze over America. Or, if you do, only freeze over Texas in July, they might thank you for it,” Blanche says.

Even he can tell that they’re joking, but even so. “You have no need to be concerned about that from me, I assure you.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” Blanche holds out their hand to them. “Welcome to Team Mystic, Colress. We’re pleased to have you as a member.”

Colress gives their hand a firm shake. “Likewise, I’m pleased to join.”

“Normally, this is when we help a new Trainer catch their first Pokemon, but somehow I don’t think you’ll be needing that,” they say, glancing towards the Pokeballs on Colress’ belt. “Instead, would you like to come out and observe some of America’s wild Pokemon with me?”

“I would love to.”

America has a fascinating distribution of Pokemon. The variety of species resembles Kanto’s, including in what types are most common - “the laboratory is swimming with Pidgeys and Weedles,” Blanche says with a sigh - but they congregate more towards human-populated areas than in the wild where Colress would expect to see them. In addition, Lures are much more commonly used than in Unova, where Repels are much more popular.

“Compared to Unova, America is huge. There are roughly nineteen thousand cities in the United States,” Blanche explains. “Of course most of them aren’t as populated as here in San Francisco, but we’ve had an amazing turnout in this region alone. We’ve also been able to expand our initiative to other regions, and while it does overwhelm our servers briefly almost every time we expand, it allows us to gain much more exhaustive data on Pokemon distribution.”

“Fascinating,” Colress says. He’s caught an Onyx with the intention of evolving it later, and he’s currently looking over its statistics. “Pokemon Trainers are by no means uncommon in Unova, but such an enthusiastic response to a research endeavour is unprecedented.”

“It’s fun for them,” Blanche says. “The competitive ones enjoy the jockeying over Gyms and almost everyone enjoys seeing their Pokemon evolve and grow stronger. They may not care so much about the research portion of it, but as long as they find it fun, they’ll keep giving us the results we need. ...Not to say that research is usually boring, of course, but not everyone is invested in pure science as you or me, or even Candela or Spark.”

“What a shame that is,” Colress says, with a smile.

Blanche smiles in return. “It’s a pleasure to meet someone as invested in knowledge as I am. I hope I can continue to work with you for a long time.”

“The feeling is mutual.”


End file.
